Lonely Girl and her Knight of Darkness
by Watchdog of the Pack
Summary: A tale about a simple Memory Witch and her 'protector' as they try to find a way out of Castle Oblivion and escape the never-ending watch of the Organization - will they succeed and be together forever or will they fail and remains prisoners for good? (Cover art made by xBlue-Rose!)
1. His 'Finest' Creation!

**Author's Notes: Another fic that I literally will spend my time on seeing as how I wanna keep improving my English and whatnot – prepare to suffer my weird yet intriguing roleswap trash fic filled with one-shots!**

**You've been warned again!**

_**Warning: Features a slow-developing romantic story in an alternate universe where Mina plays Repliku's role and Kairi plays Namine's role – again, you've been warned!**_

**His 'Finest' Creation!**

"_Nearly done… so much progress that will all be worth it in the end! I still can't believe I stumbled upon the perfect specimen for the experiment… though I do wonder if Marluxia will be pleased. Hmph, what do I care if he isn't? It matters little…" _ These thoughts echoed inside the scientist Vexen or as he was famous known as the Chilly Academic while checking on the computer that was connected to that pod housing someone that was important to him.

Like most of his comrades in the mysterious Organization XIII, he wore the standard black coat that came with boots and gloves. But his appearance was that on a person that spotted platinum blonde hair that was worn longer with two slightly short bangs that framed his face along with emerald green eyes, which were solely focused on the monitor that was displaying the life readings of his 'experiment' as he claimed inside his mind.

One thing that made Vexen special within the Organization was the fact that he wasn't just a scientist a heart but he also controlled the powers of ice and blizzard – hence why he was titled the 'Chilly Academic'. Plus, he was a very cold individual that only respected those who felt like deserved it… but to those that were considered 'neophytes', he was cold and cruel towards them.

He had only love for one thing – science. To him, it was like a child being born from the womb of a mother and nurtured until it could be considered a gift… that was what Vexen truly though towards science – he didn't just crave for it. He loved it and always performed any and all forms of experiments in his free time… yet this one was very different.

Recently, he had received orders from the higher-ups to head onto the Organization's second base: 'Castle Oblivion' and await for further instructions. In addition, five other members came along with him – Number V: Lexaeus; Number VI – Zexion; Number VIII – Axel; Number XI – Marluxia and Number XII – Larxene. The last two he hated the most since they were considered the most cruel and wicked inside the Organization – plus, they had the habit of commanding others to do their dirty work for them.

The only people Vexen trusted the most were Lexaeus and Zexion – mainly due to the fact that they all spent their human years very close back at their home in Radiant Garden… but that was a long time ago. As for Axel… he didn't trust him. Not one bit – mainly because he was dubbed as the person who is most difficult to read. Nobody knew what he was thinking or what he could plan next… why he came aboard for this mission, no clue.

When they arrived at the castle, the name was no joke… this place was definitely a hellish oblivion. Once you entered, nothing but an endless maze awaited you… though only those who had knowledge of the castle could navigate it without trouble.

So, imagine the surprise on the faces of the members when they discovered a resident that was already living inside one of the castle's room at the top: a young girl with a pale complexion, long hair that was bleached in a dark shade of red with bangs on the opposite side and violet-blue eyes. Her only piece of attire was a simple sleeveless white dress that ended at her thighs in an embroidered laced pattern and a pair of blue-colored sandals with decorated flowers on them.

After a quick questioning by Marluxia and Larxene, they realized several things about the girl:

Her name was apparently Kairi and she was born inside this castle;

She couldn't remember a single thing about who she was or how she ended up in this castle;

She had the rare ability of memory manipulation.

The members quickly came to the conclusion that she was a Nobody – a creature that possessed no heart or any emotions whatsoever. Though nobody had a clue on who was the other-half to 'Kairi'… if this girl was Nobody, then her Somebody had to be out there somewhere.

For the time being, they allowed Kairi to continue living in the castle under their watchful eye, of course – in addition, she was also informed of the potential consequences should she attempt to escape or rebel in some way or form. She obeyed and kept quiet – though she was asked questions about her former life and her powers.

All they could learn was mainly the fact that by using a sketchbook, her powers were in full operation – memories could be manipulated and even changed. She just had to draw something and lives or events could be changed… it was a dangerous power indeed. One that Marluxia and Larxene decided to exploit for their own secret agendas.

Speaking of that, those two were up to something… yet they didn't share. All that was known was that in end, a worthy prize awaited them. Vexen and his two companions weren't so convinced – they believed that Marluxia and his partner-in-crime were up to something and that Axel was also on board with this as well. Yet, they couldn't prove it mainly because they were assigned to different floors:

Marluxia and his partners at the upper floors with Kairi;

Vexen and his companions at the lower floors.

The fact that they were hiding something frustrated Vexen to no end… he needed to find out what those two (Axel included) were up to but no such luck. There were complications:

Even if he did find out what Marluxia was up to, he needed proof. Failure to accuse without the proper evidence would draw the attention of the superior Xemnas and he would be in trouble;

If Marluxia was planning something in the works, Vexen needed the help of his comrades in order to stop him – alone he would be vanquished;

He also needed a spy to keep an eye on Marluxia and whatever he was up to – Axel couldn't be trusted since his mind was unpredictable; Zexion and Lexaeus – possibly.

For the last one, he thought about using Kairi as his spy yet the girl wasn't trustful of her caretakers mainly due to the fact that she was under abuse from Larxene and the constant watch of Marluxia. Plus, he had a small pity for her due to the fact that in his human life he took care of the young Ienzo before he became Zexion.

He thought long and hard about how to earn her trust but nothing came up in his mind until it hit him – she was alone. Perhaps if he could befriend her, then maybe she could be trusted enough to become his spy… though he had to roll his own eyes at his statement… he himself was a Nobody and not a human. He couldn't possibly befriend her… but someone else can.

Axel was out of the question since he was unpredictable; Zexion… probably - but prone to failure. Vexen was frustrated – nothing was working… he would never get his spy and find out in Marluxia had a secret agenda in mind. And just when he was about to give up – his prayers were answered.

One day while busy in his lab – a corridor of darkness had been summoned. Vexen at first thought that it might be Marluxia or Xemnas… until the most peculiar thing happened: a female around the age of 16 with brunette hair and red eyes landed face forward into his lab – ironically, she was completely naked and bruised up a bit. Said corridor disappeared soon afterwards and left Vexen alone in his lab with the girl.

The academic approached the girl and began examining her from top to bottom – he had no idea who she was or what she was doing here. He had to admit that it was first time seeing a female that was naked falling through a corridor into his lab… at first, he thought it might be a prank from either Axel or someone in the Organization but the chance of that being was one-to-a-million.

He also wondered if she was a Nobody like him but he dismissed it upon sensing that she still had heart. In the end, he concluded that she was an ordinary female that lost her world to either darkness or the Heartless. Vexen planned on contact either Zexion or Lexaeus to discuss this… until he sensed something – mainly in her heart.

Darkness… not just any kind of darkness – but pure and tainted… just like that girl that the Seeker of Darkness manipulated… what was her name… Xion. Fascinating…

Vexen wondered what to do with her… contact his comrades or keep her hidden? He couldn't allow Marluxia to find her – if he did, he could use the girl in his… plans… Then, it hit him.

He found the perfect way to convince Kairi to be his spy and to find out what Marluxia was up to. Not only that, he had a weapon in case the neophytes tried to hurt either him or his comrades – the only ones that he trusted at least. Perfect!

So, he set to work and placed the girl in a pod to keep her stabilized and alive - in addition, he cleaned up the wounds and patched her up to full health. Another thing was that he gifted her with the same abilities that the girl Xion was manipulated with by the Seeker of Darkness: the sword Soul Eater; the ability to use dark-based spells and Dark Mode.

By gifting the girl these abilities, she would be able to use them against Marluxia when his plot was revealed… plus, his spy would also be protected too in case the neophytes tried something. So far, everything was going according to plan…

Only a single problem remained – the girl's memories were the same… she needed a new identity in order to not draw suspicion. That was easier said than done – with a little help from Kairi he could manipulate the unknown girl's memories and create a false identity for her. Though… would the Memory Witch agree?

Of course not! Vexen wasn't a fool – the girl with the memory manipulation wasn't a threat at all… if anything, she was quiet and reserved with a hint of politeness. It would be impossible for her to agree to his terms of becoming his spy… unless he offered something more to the table.

A friend was a start… but what else? Hmmm… what did the girl desire more… her own room? Probably, no Marluxia and Larxene to keep an eye on her – wouldn't that be an enjoyment… hmmm… what did she desire…? What… what…

Then it hit him – freedom. She didn't want to be in this castle… she wanted to escape and hide where no abusive caretakers would hurt her or order her to do as she was told without fearing what the punishments would be.

Ugh, curse his pity towards children… alright, it was decided – if Kairi performed a good job, she would be allowed to leave and go wherever she wanted. Vexen planned on not telling the superior or anyone else about her or her abilities. But… ONLY if she did a good job.

In addition, he planned on letting her keep the unknown girl as her friend – to allow her some form of company. God, he was growing soft… why was he acting this way? He was the 'Chilly Academic' of the Organization and not a child caretaker!

He didn't know why he was acting this way… maybe it was because he felt remorse at what he had become… the cruel irony – him feeling remorse for being a Nobody; maybe he wanted to atone for what he did to his master Ansem; maybe… just maybe… he wanted to do something useful in his life.

Either way, he still had work to do and a spy to hire…

And thus, here he was… his 'finest' creation was nearly completed – all that remained was to manipulate his mind and rearrange her memories… then he found find out just what Marluxia was planning.

The door to the lab was opened slowly as the memory witch known as Kairi entered inside with her blue sandals making squeaking noises. "H-hello, Vexen… you wanted to see me, sir?" She inquired shyly as Vexen turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yes, indeed. I have a little proposition for you with the promise of a reward should you perform your task well." Vexen told her as Kairi looked at him confusingly but with a shy look.

"W-what… do you- Who is she?" Kairi asked before pointing at the naked brunette girl resting in a dormant state with her eyes closed.

Vexen's smile increased. "Ah, yes… my finest creation yet: a girl whose heart possess nothing but pure darkness. Kairi, allow me to introduce: 'Mina'! You have a very important role to play in this young girl's life… if you are intrigued, of course." He told her.

Questions ran through Kairi's mind – Who was 'Mina'? Why was she in a pod? Why did Kairi have a role to play with the girl? What kind of proposal did Vexen have?

"An… i-important role?" Kairi inquired as she shifted her feet a little bit in a shyly look – Vexen just nodded.

"Yes. If you succeed, I promise you that the reward will not only satisfy you… but you will also have the opportunity to do some good. But only if you are curious…" Vexen told her as Kairi continued to shift her feet.

Part of her was telling that this might be a trap set by either Marluxia or Larxene… yet curiosity filled her mind once more. After a few seconds of silence, she decided on at least hearing out what Vexen's proposal was. "We-well… okay. I'm listening…" She assured him.

Vexen smiled – so far, so good…

Now, let's see if she will agree to the terms of his proposal.

_**Next time:**_

_**Vexen: You are to act as my spy and report every moment that Marluxia is making.**_

_**Kairi: You'll… r-really free me?**_

_**Mina Replica: I swore that I would protect you… you are my friend and we made a promise when we were kids.**_

_**Axel: What is he up to…?**_

_**Mina Replica: I'm better than whatever you'll be, old hag.**_


	2. The 'Friend' Awakens!

**Author's Notes: Whelp, the second chapter of this rather trashy yet interesting fic where Mina plays Repliku and Kairi plays Namine's role. You've been warned!**

_**Warning: Features a slow-developing romantic story in an alternate universe where Mina plays Repliku's role and Kairi plays Namine's role – again, you've been warned!**_

**The 'Friend' Awakens!**

As soon as the soft-colored pencil touched the white sheets on the sketchbook, Kairi began sketching out the current image that was displayed in her mind – mainly involving friendship, compassion and… love.

Love, friendship and compassion… what a joke. She didn't feel any of those things at all since she was a Nobody: a weak creature that couldn't display/show any emotions whatsoever. But that didn't matter since she had a job to do – finishing up the drawing and then use her powers as a memory witch on the target.

Her 'target' – she almost felt pity in a sense because she was going to do something clearly unspeakable… even at the price of freedom from this castle. If she succeeds, then she would leave and find a purpose for her existence. But if she failed, Marluxia and the rest might… might… No, no! She couldn't think of that because it terrified her and instead was silent while continuing to draw in her sketchbook.

With a soft sigh released, she thought back to the deal that she and Vexen had discussed over an hour ago and why she had agreed so easily to it when now it all seemed wrong:

"_M-my friend…? But I don't have any friends or family. I'm a Nobody." Kairi explained to Vexen who gave a somewhat amusing grin._

"_That maybe, dear Kairi… but that is no longer the case! For you see, 'Mina' here will be your friend." The scientist explained much to Kairi either being or faking her surprised feelings._

"_B-but I don't know who she is or where she came from! How can I be friends with a complete stranger?" Kairi asked Vexen who just released a heavy sigh – children… always having to ask the craziest questions._

_Still, he had to be patient with her if he wanted to hire Kairi to act as his spy against Marluxia and his schemes._

"_Look. Think of it this way – this unknown girl is somewhat like you in a way – both of you can't remember a thing from your past and you both found yourselves in this castle – being born here and the girl appearing all so suddenly… I say that you two are like twins-of-a-sort (metaphorically speaking, of course.) – Hence why I believe that you both can become friends which is very important. Not just for you but for the Organization as well." Vexen explained as Kairi looked at him in confusion._

"_What do you mean?" Kairi inquired._

_Vexen concluded that she was becoming interested in this. Good, let's see if he can get completely on his side without messing this up. Now to choose his next words carefully…_

"_You see, Kairi… your role is basically a job that I require you to complete. It is very important - not just to me but also to the Organization." Vexen said to a still confused Kairi._

_The scientist let the thought sink for a little bit before continuing his discussion with the Memory Witch. "I won't lie to you, Kairi… your job will be very dangerous and possibly life-threatening. However the reward I'm offering will be of great value in the end… only if you agree to my terms, of course." He finished explaining while the Memory Witch looked away and wondered if she should hear him out or just walk away._

_A big part of her told her that this was a bad idea and could lead to a trap of somekind but yet a small amount of her curiosity told her that she should stay to listen. It conflicted her._

_Shuffling her feet a little bit, Kairi didn't move from the spot and thought about the offer – should she accept or refuse? She had no idea what the reward would be like…_

_The red-head decided on at least hearing the scientist out before making the decision – mainly the reward that was promised. "Tell me about the reward first… and I'll think about my decision." She explained which made Vexen satisfied – only for a little bit._

"_The reward I'm offering is one that you'll be most satisfied with – freedom. Not just from the Organization but also from Castle Oblivion. On top of that, you'll even gain a knight in shining armor as they say. However, this reward will only be possible if you agree to my terms." Vexen explained to a surprised Kairi._

_Freedom? The scientist was offering Kairi her freedom if she complied with her terms? It was too good to be true… there had to be a catch somewhere._

"_My freedom…? You are willing to help me even though we've only met – why? Is there a catch of somekind?" Kairi asked in a suspicious tone which made Vexen grin a bit._

"_Don't mistake this as kindness to you, girl. I'm not just a scientist but a Nobody as well. I don't have any emotions whatsoever and thus I'm only doing this as my duty to the Organization. Whether you chose to help me or not is fine either way." Vexen explained._

_So, there really was a catch – no matter what she chose to do, she would remain a prisoner forever in this castle. Curse this fate that had been gifted to her. CURSE IT ALL!_

_Was he bluffing about the 'freedom' part as well? She had to know… she had to._

"_You won't free me even if I succeed in this task, right? To you I'm just a simple puppet who is forced to do what I'm told… I'm not going to be freed at all." Kairi stated while pretending to be mad._

_Those words of hers for some reason made Vexen sigh a bit. "I never said that… all I stated was that I'm willing to help you escape from this castle if you agree to help. If not, that's your loss. I have nothing to gain." He replied._

_Kairi looked at her feet while shuffling them once again as she was stuck at a crossroads on what to do – should she hear Vexen out on what his deal was or just leave him to his own devices? Two decisions that she didn't have any clue on what consequences they would bring…_

_In the end, all she did was sigh and decided on hearing what this 'job' of his was – she had nothing to lose since either way she was going to no doubt remain a prisoner in this castle for good._

"_What's this job all about…?" Kairi inquired as Vexen smiled a bit – so she was interested after all. "You might have noticed that the members that arrived at Castle Oblivion are split into separate groups, correct?" The scientist asked as Kairi nodded softly._

"_Ordinarily, we at times join forces to combat the Heartless and work together as a team to accomplish our missions. However it is not the case here in Castle Oblivion – lately Zexion and I have overheard whispers from both Axel and Larxene about Marluxia. I sense that the Lord of the Castle is up to something – not just involving us but also the Organization. But what could it be… I'm not certain yet. Hence why I'm entrusting you with this job: You are to act as my spy and report every movement that Marluxia is making. Axel and Larxene as well. Normally, Zexion and I would perform this dangerous task… but the possibility of failure is highly likely." Vexen explained._

_A… spy? But why her? She wasn't anything special – just a simple witch with the power to control the memories of people. Why should Vexen entrust her with this task?_

"_Why me…? I'm not anything but a Memory Witch." Kairi told him but all that did was made Vexen amused. "Indeed! You are a simple witch and they won't suspect a thing. Your character will allow you to get closer to Marluxia and his cronies which will give you the opportunity to gain the necessary data/information on what their goals are." He explained._

"_And in return… you'll r-really free me?" Kairi inquired with Vexen nodding before he spoke yet again. "Correct… not only will I give you your desired freedom but I also will allow you to keep 'Mina' to be your friend/protector. However you will have to act as my spy if you want to earn your freedom." The scientist with the powers of ice explained._

_Kairi kept silent as she thought about the offer – again, it sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch of somekind that Vexen didn't want her to know… was he even planning on letting her leave Castle Oblivion after the deal was honored? Was this all a trap of somekind that he had planned? Kairi had no idea…_

_Although, those things that Vexen said about Marluxia and his team whispering and planning something may be correct since Kairi was often in the room with them when discussing some things about a 'plot' and 'take-over' though she didn't pay too much attention and instead focused on drawing in her sketchbook._

_It was then that Kairi began to feel fear even if she was a Nobody – what if Vexen was correct? What if Marluxia and his companions were scheming something that didn't just involve the scientist, his companions and Organization but also her? If the Lord of the Castle won what would happen to her in the end? Would she keep on living or will Marluxia discard her like trash? That made Kairi shiver or at least pretended to feel true fear. She didn't what to admit it but she was afraid of dying… it sounded like a nightmare._

_What should she do? Go along with Vexen's deal and try to earn her 'freedom' or wait until Marluxia makes his move to see what the Memory Witch's fate would be? Two choices but no knowledge of the consequences._

_Vexen waited patiently for Kairi to respond and was greatly curious on her answer – would he gain his spy in the move against Marluxia or would she refuse? He had to wait and see._

"_I… I'll do it." Kairi agreed while looking down at the white-colored floor._

_Vexen felt nothing but satisfaction. "Excellent. I knew you would be of use… and in return I promise that you will earn your freedom. However be advised that if you betray me the consequences will be very severe. Understood?" The scientist asked in a harsh tone which made Kairi shiver deeply._

"_Y-yes, sir." She answered immediately as Vexen grinned once more before he spoke yet again. "Good. Return to your room and await for me to bring over 'Mina'. Word of advice – she'll need a new identity and some fresh memories in order to blend in… I do believe your powers will be quite useful, yes?" He asked to a confused Kairi who then realized what he was referring to._

"_O-oh. But isn't there another way? I'm still getting used to them and I don't want to hurt her…" Kairi admitted as she shuffled her sandals once more._

_Surprisingly, Vexen didn't scoff or get amused… instead, all he did was sigh. "Unfortunately, there isn't. You'll have to make due with your powers, child." He explained._

_Kairi nodded softly before turning around and preparing to leave. "I'll be heading off… to prepare for my 'friend'. Goodbye, Vexen." She said with a small bow and left the room._

_As soon as he was alone, Vexen couldn't help but grin at how easy it was to get the girl to agree to his terms. Amazing how the human mind works at times…_

_And who knows? He may or may not let her escape from this castle! Either way, he had his spy against Marluxia and it was no other than the Memory Witch herself! He couldn't wait until he found out what the neophytes were after… and then report it to the Superior._

_Turning his direction towards 'Mina' who was still residing in the pod and awaiting to be released, Vexen began to chuckle as he walked over to the panel where the controls were and began inserting some… changes. Not just to her body but also powers as well._

"_You and Kairi will make fine good cannon-fodder but first the proper armor of darkness for you my pretty!" The scientist declared as he began to apply the armor for the naked girl…_

And here was Kairi – awaiting in her room while sketching the finishing part of her current drawing which featured herself and her 'friend' Mina together while holding arms. She wondered if it will be worth it in the end… probably not. Would escape this castle with her 'friend' or…? Kairi had to wait and see.

Seconds later, she had finished her sketch just as the main doors to her room opened as she turned to look at who had arrived. It was Vexen and next to him was 'Mina' who was wearing the same dark bodysuit that Xion wore when she was taken over by Ansem. Her face was completely blank without a hint of any emotion whatsoever.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Kairi inquired to Vexen who rolled his eyes before answering. "It's the same bodysuit that Xion was forced to wear after being possessed by Ansem. 'Mina' here is to be reminded that she is a servant of the darkness after all. I take you have done your part?" The scientist asked as Kairi nodded softly.

"I've drawn myself and 'Mina' in the sketchbook… although it may take a couple of minutes for the memories to transfer into her subconscious. I hope it won't be of any trouble…" Kairi said to Vexen who nodded.

She still had yet to adjust to the full extend of her powers it seems… very well, it didn't matter. The knight of darkness could wait patiently until the process was complete.

"Very well… I leave 'Mina' in your capable hands then. From now, only you have the power to command her – you give the orders and no one else. Now remember our agreement, Kairi… report every move that Marluxia is making and in the end your freedom will be granted. Be discreet and analyze the information you've collected! I expect you to follow on your promise, child – wouldn't want your freedom turning into just a simple dream now, wouldn't we?" Vexen asked cruelly with a grin on his face as Kairi shook her head quickly.

"No, sir. Mina, come and sit on the chair in front of me." Kairi commanded the stoic 'Mina' who took a step forward and walked over to where the unoccupied chair was before sitting down and not moving a muscle.

"It seems like everything is going according to play. I have things to do for now but feel free to get acquainted with each other while I'm gone. Enjoy your gift, Kairi." Vexen wished her before leaving the room and returning to his experiments.

All the while he failed to notice someone hiding in the darkness – he was a tall individual who wore the same black-coat as Vexen but his hood was raised to hide his face. With both of his arms crossed one thing was on his mind:

"What is he up to…?" He whispered to himself quietly before disappearing in the darkness.

_**Next time:**_

_**Mina Replica: I swore that I would protect you… you are my friend and we made a promise when we were kids.**_

_**Kairi: Thank you, Mina… I'm glad that you are here to protect me.**_

_**Mina Replica: I'm better than whatever you'll be, old hag.**_

_**Larxene: Ooh, touchy… I like you already, puppet girl.**_

_**Marluxia: This 'Mina', Vexen… who is she and what is her purpose?**_

_**Vexen: Hmph… nothing to be concerned with, Lord of the Castle. Enjoy yourself.**_


End file.
